One Cure
by Musical Medli
Summary: There was treatment, she knew this much. It would prolong her life, but it would not cure her. What happens, though, when a cure is found, when the choice of living or dying is given to her? Will she take life even if she knows the stakes?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: There was treatment, she knew this much. It would prolong her life, but it would not cure her. What happens, though, when a cure is found, when the choice of living or dying is given to her? Will she take life even if she knows the stakes? (IK) 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to Inuyasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.  
Warning: This fanfiction is Rated M/X.

Enjoy!

* * *

**x-xx-xxx-xxxx-xxxxx-xxxx-xxx-xx-x**

* * *

**One Cure**  
Chapter 1 

The lighting flashed as the thunder rolled across the sky. The rain fell as if there was no end. Four people were stuck within one cave watching as the storm waged war outside. Kagome shiverd when a cool breeze escaped inside the cave. She watched as the flame flicker against the wind before finally dimming out. A sigh escaped from her and Sango as both girls tried to keep warmth in their bodies. A loud keh came from the back of the cave as InuYasha came walking up, shrugging off his fire-rat haori at the same time. He dropped it on Kagome's shoulder before walking up to the entrance of the cave and leaning against the cave wall.

"If I could see in my bag, I would get my matches out. However, the cave is just too dark to see anything." responded the modern girl as she tried crawling across the ground towards her bedroll and her messenger bag. InuYasha just gave a snort as he turned back and walked towards her.

"Why didn't you just tell me to do it? I can see better than you humans can."

Kagome threw him a glare as she tried to reach for her bag. "One, I have certain objects in there that a male should not see. Two, I just need my bag and I can feel through it to find the matches. Hands work just find." Indicating by wiggling her fingers. InuYasha just snorted at her again and shoved her messenger bag towards her before standing up and walking back to the entrance of the cave.

A few seconds of wondering through the bag and Kagome was a success on finding her matches. Using some old papers, she piled the wood and started to light. Within a few seconds, the room was glowing and the fire was causing warmth around the small area. Releasing a yawn, Kagome pulled the haori closer before moving to her bedroll and laying down. For some reason, she was suddenly tired and the warmth of the haori lured her to sleep.

InuYasha just rolled his eyes as he watched the girl fall asleep. _At least now she won't complain about being cold or tired_.

* * *

**x-xx-xxx-xxxx-xxxxx-xxxx-xxx-xx-x**

* * *

"Fuck!" A loud curse echoed through the forest as InuYasha was thrown against a tree and knocked out. The snake demon hissed as it watched the hanyou slump to the ground. Kagome released a scream and tried to race towards the fallen hanyou. However, she was prevented when Miroku grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind just as Sango released the Hiraikotsu. 

The snake demon easily blocked the weapon as Miroku made a run to throw sutras. Kagome watched as both Sango and Miroku battle demon before hearing a low moa. Glancing towards the tree, she watched as InuYasha released a few mumble curses before slowly rising to his feet.

"Damn it all." He slowly walked over to the Tetsusaiga and pulled in from the ground, watching as it transformed back into the fang. Both Sango and Miroku moved as he came running by. "Wind Scar!" InuYasha slammed the sword upon the ground and watched as three lines of bright light raced over the demon before disappearing and leaving only ash in the wind.

"Finally," said the monk as he walked over to the hanyou. InuYasha just released a snort as he placed the sword back into the scabbard. Both watched as Kagome walked by and retrieved the two jewel shartds the demon had.

"That demon was a pain in the rear," snorted the hanyou as he walked back to the campsite that was setup for the evening.

Rumor was talking about a powerfull demon destroying crops and killing anything in its path. The hint upon what the demon could be were by the tracks that it left. The group was just setting down to camp when the said demon attacked. At first, it seemed like an easy battle, but that was before InuYasha tossed around a couple of times and the jewel shards were located.

Kagome watched as the water boil before removing and pouring some into a cup of ramen. Sitting the cup where the hanyou could reach, she sat back and thought about everything that lead up to the current events.

Naraku was dead along with Kikyou. It happen close to a year ago. The battle was fought below a mountain Naraku was hiding in. Naraku used Kikyou as bait for InuYasha to bring the jewel shards he had. When InuYasha refused, Naraku caught Kagome and gave him a choice: Kikyou, Kagome, or the Jewel. In the end, InuYasha transformed into a full demon, saved Kagome and Kikyou, and destroyed Naraku. However, in that amount of time, Kikyou was already poisoned by the miasma and would not recover. By sunset that day, Kikyou passed away in InuYasha's arms.

The event effected InuYasha for sometime. He grieved for a total of two weeks, not bothering to help when a demon attacked causing the Shikon Jewel to be shattered once more. If anything, the event caused Kagome and InuYasha' relationship to go downhill. Their friendship was on the edge. InuYasha was always snappping at Kagome when something small goes wrong. Even if she was home in her time and late back just by a second, he would yell. If she was sick, hurt, etc, he would still snap at her.

Kagome released a sigh as she dropped her chin to rest against her raised knees. She thought their relationship could become something more. She never expected a change to happen once Kikyou died. Occasionally, she thought that InuYasha's reactions came because she looked like Kikyou.

Kagome was knocked out of he thoughts when she heard the hanyou jump down from a tree and grab the cup of ramen before jumping back into the tree. He gave her a glance-type stare, but nothing more. Another sigh escaped her lips before she stood up. Grabbing her bathing supplies, she started to walk twards the stream they had passed when the hanyou's voice stopped her. "Oi wench, no bath tonight."

Kagome turned to the hanyou and placed her hands upon her hip. "Why? I am cover in dirt from the battle. I need a bath."

InuYasha just released a snort. "I don't give a damn. You are not getting a bath tonight. Now, get to bed."

Kagome just stared at the hanyou before swallowing hard and yelling one word, "Sit boy!" She watched as the hanyou fell from the tree and landed face first in the dirt. With a smug smile on her face, she turned and walked off.

InuYasha released multipule curses before pushing off the ground. "Damn that bitch. She never fucking listens to me when I tell her no."

"It really doesn't make sense, InuYasha. What was wrong with Kagome wanting to take a bath?" asked Sango as she arched a brow towards the hanyou with curiosity.

The only reply from the hanyou was a loud, "Keh." With that, he pushed off the ground and raced into the forest, towards the modern girl that was disobeying everything he said.

* * *

**x-xx-xxx-xxxx-xxxxx-xxxx-xxx-xx-x**

* * *

Kagome swam through the water rinsing the condition from her hair. When her lungs were starting to burn, she rose about the water to inhale the needed air only to come face-to-face with a certain hanyou. Out of reaction, Kagome said the word and dove under the water. Upon surfacing on the other side of a rock, she hard the hanyou curse and the splashing of water. "Damn it, Kagome!" 

Kagome released a squeak and dove under water upon seeing the hanyou standing beside her. She tried to swim away, but was prevented when InuYasha reached out and grabbed her arm. "Let go!" she yelled.

"I said no bath," replied the hanyou as he dragged her back to shore. He dropped her near her clothing and turned away, shoving his hands into the sleeves of his fire-rat haori.

"I don't understand you, InuYasha," said Kagome in a soft voice.

"Keh. What is there to understand? I said no bath."

Kagome shook her head before she walked around the hanyou and looked up into his golden eyes. "I am not talking about that. I am talking about everything that has been going on. You snapping at me constantly."

InuYasha just grumpled to himself before turning away. "Keh. You are thinking to much. Let's head back."

Kagome just released a sigh and followed the hanyou back to the campsite. She watched as the hanyou jumped back into the tree he was previously in. Another sigh escaped her lips along with a yawn. Moving to her bedroll and laying down, she glanced up at the hanyou before finally closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.

* * *

**x-xx-xxx-xxxx-xxxxx-xxxx-xxx-xx-x**

* * *

They were on the move again. Another rumer was heard, and InuYasha was pushing to retrieve it. He had already been sat twice and was on his third if he didn't shut up and leave the modern girl alone. "Oh, just leave me alone. I will ride with Sango," yelled Kagome a she turned away from the hanyou and walked over towards the demon slayer. 

"Keh. If I don't carry you, Miroku will slow us down. Now get over here before I do it myself."

Kagome just gave a shrug with her shoulders before releasing a sigh and dropping her shoulder. Giving off a light laugh, she climbed on Kirara behind Sango. InuYasha released a curse and started marching over just as Kirara took off into the sky.

"Damn it, Kagome. You are making me fucking pissed by this!"

"Who cares," she yelled down before leaving towards the horizon with everyone following. InuYasha was still mumbling curses, but kept up with everyone. _There are times I just don't understand her. Is she trying to make me mad?_ A sigh escaped the hanyou as he watched her glance down and then back up.

The rumor was easy to find for the demon was already slayed. Some group of men were going around slaying demons for money. Sango thought it was wrong for the way they killed the demon was completely brutal. The men didn't even take the jewel shards, just cut the limbs off the demon, ripped it's heart out and stuck an arrow through it's throat. Kagome had to turn away when she smelled the demon. Her stomach was turning. 

"Who would do something like that?" Sango gave a shrug as she sat down by the modern girl. Her stomach had finally calmed down after they all left the area. Miroku had buried the demon after having the body burned. He gave a little prayer and finally everyone was on their way to a new location.

"I wouldn't know, Kagome. However, I know this. Killing a demon in that fashion is not demon slaying. It is almost as if these men are playing with the demons. Taking the heart and limbs, but leaving the head and only an arrow through the throat. There are some demons that don't even die if the heart is removed for the real heart is actually located somewhere else."

Kagome's eyes went wide as she turned to look at the demon slayer. "Are you saying that there are demons who have two hearts?"

Sango gave a nod. "My father ran across one. He said it was a journey worth travelling and demon worth fighting. No one knows where the heart is located. You can kill and kill, but untill you find the heart, the demon still lives."

"Kind of reminds you of Naraku when he had his heart hidden for so long," said the monk as he handed two tea cups to the lady. Kagome gave a nod as she understood Miroku's reasoning. Before Naraku was defeated, the heart was finally found. It escaped back to Naraku, but InuYasha was able to defeat both Kanna and the demon that was protecting the heart. To Kagome, she thought it was strange that Kanna would be protecting the heart. She thought Naraku would have hidden the heart, but her guess was wrong.

The rest of the evening went into silence. Kagome sat upon her bedroll and read while Sango played with Kirara. Miroku sat against a rock meditating while InuYasha sat up in a tree, watching for anything to happen. For that evening, everything was quite. There was no arguing, no thing. Just peace.

**...to be continued...**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to Inuyasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.  
Warning: This fanfiction is Rated M/X.

Enjoy!

**x-xx-xxx-xxxx-xxx-xx-x  
**

**One Cure**  
Chapter 2 

Her eyes were wide with fright as she backed up against a tree. The demon was yelling for the shards. She tried to reach for her bow, but the demon quickly used it's tail to move the weapon away. Bringing her hands over head, she tried to protect herself when she heard the sound of the Hiraikotsu come swing by. It caused a branch to break and fall on the demons head. The demon moved back allowing Kagome to run free. InuYasha released a curse before dropping his sword, watching as the Wind Scar race through the forest and destroy the demon.

"I knew you were completely useless." InuYasha released a snort as he shoved his hands into the sleeves of haori. Kagome gave him a glare as she walked over to the jewel shard and picked it up. The shard completely went white as she brought the bottle near it. Placing the shard inside, she watched as the shard fuse together with the jewel. The jewel was only halfway done. They still had a long way to go, but one thing that was good was that there was no one stronger than Naraku that could use the jewel for bad.

"She didn't mean to get caught, InuYasha. It just happen that the demon ambushed us and chased after her. No one knew that would happen," said Sango as she drop down by Kirara and rubbed her tummy.

InuYasha just released a snort and jumped into a tree. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched as Kagome walked over to her bedroll. She dropped down with an exhausted sigh. He didn't realize how much went into escaping the demon. If Sango didn't release her weapon, could there been a chance Kagome could have been hurt or worse, killed? InuYasha shook his head. _I wouldn't allow something like that happen. I will protect her, always._

**x-xx-xxx-xxxx-xxx-xx-x**

Kaeda was happy to see everyone returning. Kagome gave the old miko a warm smile as she wrapped her in a warm hug. Digging into her bag, she brought up seeds that could be planted in a garden. Some were herbs, other were beautiful flowers. Kaeda thanked her before allowing everyone inside the hut to rest. Sango and Miroku talked about the rumors that were thought. Sango even brought up about the demon that was brutally killed. Kaeda was shocked to hear something, but she confirmed that there were demons with two hearts.

Finally after tea was served and an idea of staying for a while was confirmed, Kagome decided to break the news that she was returning home for a while. InuYasha was no where to be seen. He never was when they visit the village. Instead, he was found kneeling at the grave of Kikyou. Kagome thought that after a year InuYasha would have recovered over the loss of Kikyou; however, with every return back to the village, it seems old wounds are always recut open and left to bleed.

Waving goodbye to her friends, Kagome stepped out of the hut and made her way to the path back to the well. She stopped at the bottle of the stairs to look up towards the location of the grave. A sigh escaped her lips as she turned and walked down the path. Arriving at the well, she dropped her bag in and watched it disappear before she pulled herself in and let go. Unknown to her, the hanyou was sitting in a tree watching her disappear.

**x-xx-xxx-xxxx-xxx-xx-x**

Kagome released a sigh as she dropped down upon her bed. After arriving home, she right away took a warm bath to escape her thoughts. With her bath done, she decided a nice nap would nice. It had been a long time since she was in a normal bed. Rolling around, she finally pulled the covers up and drifted to sleep.

When she had finally awoke, the sun was starting to set. She released a yawn and sat up to stretch, only to notice that the window was open much wider than what it was before when she laid down for her nap. Her eyes going wide, she quickly threw the blankets off and ran out of her room. Her brother was sitting at the table doing homework. He gave her a smile and pointed to the living room. Cautiously walking over, she noticed her grandfather reading some scroll he found and her mother reading a book.

Mrs. Higuarshi lowered her book upon seeing her daughter and gave her a smile. Kagome returned it before slowly walking into the room. She glanced around for any sign of the hanyou before glancing to her side. A soft gasp escaped her lips as she noticed him leaning against the wall with his hands shoved into the sleeves of his haori. His eyes were closed as he held his head down. There was no smile on his face. It made it almost impossible to read the expression he had. Was he mad? Was he just waiting for her?

Kagome slowly made a step back. Her mother watch with curosity wondering what was bothering her daughter. InuYasha had arrived sometime late in the afternoon. He mentioned that he came through the window, but noticed that Kagome was sleeping. Mrs. Higurashi mention that Kagome must have laid down while she was away and that it was better for him to wait till she awoke. She had no idea that the hanyou had changed ever since the battle of Naraku and the death of Kikyou.

A golden eye slowly open and turned to glance her direction. Kagome released another soft gasp as she came back against a chair sitting in the kitchen. "Kagome?" Souta noticed Kagome's somewhat frighten look. She tried giving him a reassuring smile and it seemed to work for he went back to working on his problem.

Kagome shook her head and turned to walk up the stairs. She should have no reason to be frighten of the hanyou. He never did a thing to hurt her. True, he was a little snappy compare to other times, but Kagome understood his reasoning. Naraku tricked InuYasha into choosing which person he wanted to live. Even with saving both her and Kikyou, he still lost Kikyou to Naraku. It was like there was no choice even if InuYasha was given a choice.

Stopping at the top of the stairs, Kagome turned to lean against the wall. She let her head fall back as she looked down the hallway towards her bedroom door. The sun was shining through, casting a shadow across the floor. Even if her mind understood everything that was happening, it still didn't make her heart understand. Her heart ached to know that even with Kikyou's death, InuYasha thought only of Kikyou. Sometimes, she wondered, if returning back to her time and letting InuYasha move on would be better. He would be able to grieve with no annoying girl behind his back. He wouldn't get mad easily. Returning home brought so many solutions, but there was always one reason preventing it. Kagome still loved the hanyou.

The sound of the steps creaking caused Kagome to turn her head. She watched as InuYasha walked up the stairs and stop in front of her. He turned to lean against the rail, his arms crossed over his chest and his hands within the sleeves of the haori. Kagome released a sigh as she dropped her head back against the wall. "If you are going to yell, get it over with. I am not in the mood to deal with anything at the moment."

"Keh." It was the only respond Kagome got from the hanyou as he turned and walked down the hallway. He entered her bedroom, leaving her alone in the hallway. A gasp of relief escaped the girl's lips as she slid down the wall, pulling her knees to her chest. It was there that she saw her mother walking up the stairs.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Kagome gave her mother a smile as she nodded her head. "Are you sure? Lately, everything you do around the boy seems edgy, as if he is going to yell at you. Did something happen on the other side?"

Kagome released a sigh as she glanced towards her room. "Naraku was defeated over a year ago. I told you about that, right?" Kagome's mother gave her a nod. Mrs. Higurashi knew some of the details. InuYasha turning full demon and saving her daughter, but nothing more. "There was something I left out."

"And what would that be, dear?"

"Kikyou was killed that day. InuYasha was forced a choice between saving me or her. He saved us both, but in the end, Kikyou's life was lost. For two weeks, we went on with him grieving behind. During a battle, the jewel was shattered. He isn't too happy about that and by that cause, we occasionally don't get along with each other."

"Have you ever brought any of this up with him?"

"What would I talk to him about?" asked Kagome in a quick tone. "I am almost twenty-three years of age, mom. I can't actually tell him to grow up about the situation. He is practically older than me"

"Age doesn't matter in a situation like this. He probably doesn't know that you are affected by what he does. Maybe, if you told him about it, he would change whatever is wrong."

Kagome released a sigh. "It is not that simple."

"Nothing is ever simple, Kagome." With that said, Kagome's mother moved to the master bedroom. Kagome watched as her mother turned on a little lamp near the bed before turning towards the door. Mrs. Higurashi gave her a small smile before closing the door.

_Nothing is ever simple._ Those words rung through Kagome's mind. She knew her mother was right. With InuYasha, nothing was simple. She had to explain things to him that he didn't fully understand. A small laugh escaped her lips as she remembered a certain time that InuYasha was confused on.

InuYasha could always find where the scent of blood was coming from. On one day when no battles happen, he started to smell the scent of blood. It bothered him and made Kagome mad that he was trying to find the solution. In the end, Kagome had to explain about a certain moment that she went through. It shut the hanyou up, but it also marked an embarressing day for Kagome.

Releasing a sigh, Kagome pushed up from the ground. Sitting out in the hallway away from the hanyou was not going to prevent anything from happening. It would only delay whatever is going to happen. She walked down the hallway and entered her room. The hanyou was sitting on the windowsill, looking out the window. He turned his head to the side to glance at Kagome, but only for a second before turning his head back to look out.

Kagome just shook her head as she closed her door and walked over to her bed. Sitting down, she glanced up, unsure what to say. "InuYasha?"

"Save it."

"But--"

"Don't. I don't want to hear any excuse. Just save it and get ready. We are returning back before the sun sets."

Kagome just shook her head and moved from her bed to her messenger bag. Packing her needed things, she watched the hanyou as he glanced down at the well, up at the tree, down at his sword, and then at her before resuming the whole process. This was one of those moments that Kagome didn't understand what was happening between them. He was once again snapping at her, but there was no reason behind it. He just seemed irritated. Without speaking a word, she packed everything that was needed when she disappeared through the well once more.

******x-xx-xxx-xxxx-xxx-xx-x**

******Author's note**:  
I know this story doesn't have much excitement, but some points need to get across before something happens. Realize here, that InuYasha and Kagome have aged. He is a little more snappy towards Kagome than what is in the manga or anime. The same goes with Kagome. She is still naive and innocent, but she has changed. She is a lot calmer and cooler than the anime and manga.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to Inuyasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.  
Warning: This fanfiction is Rated M/X. 

Enjoy!

**-x-x-x-**

**One Cure **  
Chapter 3

InuYasha reached down and pulled Kagome up when she tossed her yellow bag over the lip of the well. He sat her down and turned, shooving his hands into the sleeves of the fire-rat haori. Kagome just released a sigh as she reached for her bag and started walking back to the village. However, after taking just one step, a claw hand was placed on her shoulder, forcing her to stop. "InuYasha?" Kagome turned to look at the hanyou. He was still not facing her and wasn't looking like he was going to let go of her, either.

"Why did you leave without telling me?"

Kagome released a sigh as she dropped her bag upon the ground and wrapped her arms around her body. "It didn't seem necessary. You were up by Kikyou's grave and I didn't want to bother you."

"Keh. You should have known better. You don't head home without letting me know."

"I am not fifteen years of age, InuYasha. I can take care of myself." With that said, Kagome picked her bag up and walked away from the hanyou. She felt as he turned towards her and gave her a cold glare. She knew she had ticked him off, but it really shouldn't have matter. Everytime they returned to the village, he would disappear near the grave while she went into the hut. This time, she decided to do something different.

A gasp escaped her lips when she felt her bag snatched from her. Looking to her side, she noticed the hanyou walking. He wasn't looking at her and still had the same look on his face. Kagome just shook her head and continued on walking, not saying a word to him.

**-x-x-x-**

They were on the move once again. Just as morning made its way into the small hut, a young man from a neighboring village came asking for help. He was mentioning a group of demons that were destroying crops. Within a few minutes, the decission was made and the crew was moving. Kagome stood near InuYasha as she watched his expression go gloomier and gloomier. He occasionally stopped and turned around, sniffing the air before releasing a growl and continuing on the way.

"InuYasha?" It had been his third time stop and Kagome was going worried. She placed a hand on his shoulder, but he only shrugged it off and cast her a glare. Kagome just swallowed hard and turned to face forward.

"We'll camp here for the night. Village is still a day away." Everyone gave a nod and watched as the hanyou disappeared into the forest. He most likely left to find food for everyone since Kagome only had a little bit of her regular food she brought from her time.

Sitting down, Miroku released a sigh as he broke small branches into firewood. "He seems to be on the edge."

Kagome nodded her head. "After we started walking into this forest, he kept growling and looking around. I tried asking what the problem was, but he only shoved it away."

"Probably the scent of the demons we are chasing after. According the young man, the demons travelled through this forest before attacking the crops on the other side. It could be possible that they have returned here."

"Why would InuYasha leave on his own, though? If it true that the demons are around, wouldn't he want all of us, in case there was a shard to be found?" asked Kagome as she took a bottle of water out and took a sip.

Miroku just gave a shrug. "Anymore, it is hard to tell what our young friend is thinking."

Everyone gave a nod. Since the jewel was shattered, InuYasha was one that everyone had to be carefull around. Kagome knew that Sanog and Miroku both knew how she felt about the hanyou. She also knew that both of her friends were concerned on why his reactions towards her has changed. She tried bringing the conversation about her being similar to Kikyou, but everytime a word was spoken about Kikyou, Miroku would clam up and Sango would turn away. Since then, Kagome was starting to believe her reason. InuYasha was avoiding her because she looked like Kikyou.

Tonight, though, confused her. Why would InuYasha run off? If there was a demon in the forest, he was usually protecting the group. If there was a shard to be found, Kagome was near his side to catch sight of it. Kagome released a sigh as she stood up and looked towards the direction the hanyou ran. Anymore, everyone was right. No one knew what the hanyou was thinking or why he did certain things. He was once person that had changed when the events of the Shikon no Tama narrowed down.

**-x-x-x-**

A growl escaped the hanyou's lips as he jumped from a tree branch and landed near another tree. He could see the campfire, but no sign of the men that were trailing them. At first, when they entered the forest, he caught scent of a group of demons. He knew they were going the right direction. However, upon taking a short break, he caught scent of the demons again, but in a completely different way. It was fresh blood and death instead of something alive. It was then, when everyone started walking again, he caught scent of men.

InuYasha remembered when Sango mention about a group of men going around, slaying demons, but in a cruel way. He kept thinking that if the demons they were chasing were already killed, it could be a chance that InuYasha and his crew have found the men Sango was talking about.

Leaping from a branch, he landed closer to the fireplace to see three men talking within the shadows. The smell of blood was strong as he glanced around. Demon parts were scattered everywhere. InuYasha even noticed a container smelling strongly of blood. Right away, he knew that these were the men. Cursing silently, he started heading back to the campsite. He couldn't leave Kagome and the others unprotected. He couldn't even leave them in this forest. If they are not carefull, anyone could be killed.

Kagome was standing as he came landing on the ground. She swallowed a gasp as she looked up into his eyes. He glanced around the area before landing upon Sango. "Remember the men that went around killing demons in a cruel way?" Sango gave a nod. "They are here in this forest. The group of demons we were suppose to kill are dead because of them. We need to pack up and leave this forest. It is not safe."

"How long will we travel?"

"No clue. Miroku, you and Sango will ride on Kirara. It will be faster. Kagome can ride on my back. Flying through the air will probably be the safest at the moment. These men use spears as weapons, nothing else." Everyone gave a nod to the hanyou and quickly packed their things.

Kirara gave a small meow before being covered in fire. In her big form, Sango climbed up and helped Miroku behind his back. Kagome was just finishing off the tie when InuYasha grabbed her bag. She tried to grab it away, but he gave her a glare before turning around. Kagome just released a sigh before wrapping her arms around the hanyou's neck. He lifted her up and soon everyone was on their way out of the forest.

**-x-x-x-**

The sun was just starting to rise when InuYasha came to a stop, landing at the edge of a wide meadow. Miroku was now riding in front, since Sango had fallen asleep halfway through the night. InuYasha made sure that everyone kept travelling, not stopping for anything. Halfway through, Kagome had finally laid her head down and dozed off. She started to shiver lightly causing InuYasha just to stop briefly and cover her up in his haori. Aftewards, there was no stop.

InuYasha gave a nod to Miroku and pointed to a small watering whole and shady tree. Crossing over, both helped move everything. Sango was laid against Kirara, who wrapped her tail around the demon slayer to keep her warm. InuYasha made sure to pull out Kagome's bedroll and wrap her within it. Within a few seconds, Miroku was able to get a fire started as InuYasha caught some fish for everyone to eat.

After everything was set, both sat back to enjoy the peace and quiet they had before another movement caused them to be on the move once more.

"We were concern about you when you left," said Miroku as he turned his cup in his hand.

InuYasha just eyed the monk before glancing over at the modern girl. "I was bothered by the smell, nothing else."

Miroku just shook his head. "You could have told us. It probably could have prepared us better than what happen."

"Probably not."

"InuYasha, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

The hanyou just gave a shrug. "You can ask, but that doesn't guarantee I will answer."

Miroku just gave off a soft chuckle. "Fair enough. For over a year, I have seen this and I am not the only one. You have changed when being around Kagome. Is there a reason for this?"

"Keh. Damn wench asked the same question once already. I will give you the same answer. You are thinking too much into it."

"Answer this then. If we are thinking too much about it, then why are you always snapping at her for the smallest of mistakes? There are times, InuYasha, that Kagome will spill water for your ramen and you will yell. The same goes if she gets ill or even gets the tiniest of cuts on her hand. You always snap at her. Why?"

InuYasha threw a glare at the monk before dropping his gave to the fire and then towards the modern girl. He never knew exactly that he was snapping so much at her, but ever since the Shikon Jewel was shattered once more, it just became a habit. Naraku was dead, Kikyou was dead, but the jewel was not whole. It made him mad that the journey that took over three years to accomplish was not over yet.

InuYasha just shook his head. There was nothing he could do. Travelling was the best option. They had to find the shards once more before someone else as strong as Naraku came around. Glancing down at the girl once more and throwing a glare at the monk, he stood up and walked over to the tree. With one leap, he landed in a branch that looked over the meadow. He watched as Miroku shook his head and poured the contents of his cup out. With a sigh, the monk laid down near Kirara and closed his eyes.

Shaking his head, the hanyou turned to glance out at the horizon, watching for anything that might bring trouble to the group he was travelling with.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to Inuyasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.  
Warning: This fanfiction is Rated M/X. 

Enjoy!

**--x-xx-xxx-xx-x--**

**One Cure**  
Chapter 4

Kagome rolled to her side and released a yawn before opening her eyes. She glanced around the area, noticing the clear meadow, the sun shining, and clouds rolling across the sky. Sitting up and leaning against her arm, she glanced around. The forest look far in the distance while no other sight of landmark that could be seen. She glanced over her shoulder and noticed Sango sleeping against Kirara, Miroku leaning against a tree. Looking up the tree, she noticed the hanyou looking out over the meadow.

Pulling her knees to her chest, Kagome tried to remember what happen. It started coming back to her when she remembered the demons they were suppose to kill; however, the event went wrong when InuYasha found the men killing the demons for fun but in a cruel way. A sigh escaped her lips causing the hanyou to glance down in her direction. It didn't make sense why men were killing demons just for the fun of it. Most people, who were not at least experience with killing demons, were usually killed. No one should go around killing demons for fun.

The crunching of leaves caused Kagome to glance over her shoulder. She watched as InuYasha walked over to her and dropped down. He eyed her with a glare before she finally shook her head and turned away. "Are we heading to the village?" She asked the question out of the blue, not knowing what was going to happen next.

"I don't know." His response was dark and distant as if he was upset about something. Kagome glanced slightly towards his direction, eyeing him the same way he did to her. There was no clue on what he was thinking, no idea what could make him so mad. Shrugging it off, Kagome turned to look back at the horizon.

"Why are you down by me?"

InuYasha just threw her a glare. "Keh. I can sit where I want to. Anyways, Miroku brought up that same fucking question you asked before."

Kagome glanced over her shoulder at him before turning away. "You mean the one on why you changed so much? I figured as much. I am not the only one who has notice the change in you."

"Nothing has changed about me. You all have fucking lost it."

With a shrug of her shoulders, the young girl stood up. "Think what you want, InuYasha, but actions don't lie."

InuYasha watched as the girl walked over to the small fire. She sat down and tried to stir it to life before pouring some water into a small pot. Setting it the side, she pulled out another pot and started preparing some food for everyone. Kirara released a meow and Kagome turned to smile at her. At the same time, Sango woke stretching. She also gave a smile to the young girl before glancing at the forest and then towards the monk who, in return, gave her a nod.

If there was anything that pissed the hanyou off, it was when people kept secrets, especially when he knew they regarded to him. He didn't have any idea on why everything thought he had changed so much. There wasn't anything different about him. He was just mad that the jewel was destroyed once more. Naraku and Kikyou were both dead, but their journey had not ended because of that damn jewel. He wasn't trying to take it out on Kagome, but he had no other reason. She was the one who lost the jewel. She was the one who fired the arrow to prevent the demon from running off with it. The whole mistake, the whole tracking the jewel again, was caused by her when she didn't watch what she was doing or where she was walking.

InuYasha stood from his spot and walked over to sit across from the fire, directly infront of Kagome. He came at the end of the conversation and watched as everyone nodded and turned to look towards him. "What do you think, InuYasha? Should we continue to the village and find out what the Headman has to say about these men?" asked Miroku.

"Keh. I don't fucking care." Kagome just rolled her eyes and shook her head against the hanyou's respond as she dished out bowls of soup and started passing them around. He eyed her carefully once more before snorting against the whole action. She glanced up at him, but only closed her eyes for a second as a bleak smile danced across her face.

"Then it is settled. We leave after lunch," replied Miroku as he started eating his food. The area was soon shrouded in silence as everyone started enjoying their food.

**--x-xx-xxx-xx-x--**

Women watched as Kagome, InuYasha, and the rest walked into the village. Some casted cold looks towards InuYasha while others pulled their children near. There were others that disappeared inside the huts completey having the men stand in front. Those men held garden tools in their hands as if a fight was going to start.

Kagome just shook her head as she glanced around the village. She felt herself being roughly pushed from behind and glanced over her shoulder to see InuYasha. He wasn't glancing down at her. Instead, he was glancing up. His hand kept pushing against her back, causing her to move forward. She just shook her head and move to his side. However, that was prevented when he reached for her arm and dragged her in front.

"Keep moving. Don't stop. Don't look." His voice was distance once again and she had a feeling it was because of the village. Somehow, just listening to his voice, noticing his reaction, she figured that InuYasha must have stumbled across a village such as this one as a child and was treated the same way. It didn't seem fair. He wasn't going to hurt anyone. Why be cruel to him now?

The Headman's house came into view as everyone neared the edge of the village. Two men were standing outside, holding spears in their hands. Miroku bowed as he came to a stop. One only moved to point his spear towards Miroku causing InuYasha to release a growl. "Halt! Who goes there?" asked the man who didn't have his spear pointing towards the monk.

"We are the travellers that were sent to destroy some demons that were destroying your crops," replied Miroku as he bowed again.

The man who was holding the spear turned towards the other. Both spoke in a soft voice before nodding. Pushing the door open, they motion for everyone to follow. Kagome glanced back with a hard swallow, but felt herself get pushed through the door by the hanyou. She followed down the hallway before entering a large room. The Headman sat at the back of the room. The two men quickly walked to his side and started to talk as Miroku bowed and everyone else took a seat.

The Headman finally stopped talking and nodded. Kagome watched as the two guards disappeared out of the room, closing the door behind them. "According to the guards, you are the travellers that were suppose to rid the demons. Am I right?"

Miroku gave a nod. "Yes, but there seems to be some trouble."

"And what would that be?"

"A different group of men have already destroyed the demons."

The Headman nodded his head. "I know about these men you speak of. They were hired by me."

Kagome's eyes went wide as Miroku sat back surprised. Sango was the one who rose. "Sir, I am sure you know that these men kill demons for fun. It is cruel how they kill demons."

"Demon slayer, I am quite aware how these men work. To me, it doesn't matter as long as the job gets done."

"But, sir?"

"Enough. The men have done their work and if I need them again, I will sure enough hire them. You may leave now." Everyone watched as the Headman left the room while the two men from earlier open the back door.

Miroku turned towards his friends and released a sigh. "I guess there isn't much else we can do. Let's return back to Kaeda's village." A nod came from the hanyou, miko, and demon slayer as everyone walked out of the Headman's hut.

Outside, Kagome stopped. She couldn't understand how a group of men who killed for fun were chosen to defeat the demons and not them. Walking over to some women, she decided to ask about the man who was sent to Kaeda's village. One woman's eyes went wide as she glanced around at Kagome's friends. "So, you're the group who the Headman first hired to have the demons defeated?" Kagome nodded. "Oh my gosh!"

"What?" asked Kagome. She was a little neverouse to learn what had happen here at this village causing everything to be changed.

"The man sent to your village did return. I heard him talk to the Headman how your group had a hanyou travelling with you. Right away, he dismissed the man. I learned that the Demon Hunters were hired to kill the demons and the man. The same day the Hunters arrived, the man was found dead in his hut."

Kagome eyes went wide. "You are saying that the man was killed because he met InuYasha?" The woman nodded her head. "That's crazy."

"I am sorry. Also, if I were you, I would leave the village now. Knowing the Headman, since he saw the hanyou, he would have quickly hired the Demon Hunters to kill your friend."

"He wou..." Kagome response was cut short when screaming caused her to look back. Her eyes went wide as she watched the Headman talk with a group of men. He was pointing towards her direction where InuYasha was standing. Kagome recgonize who the men were right away. The tips of spears and swords were dripping with blood. Small pats of demons were hanging from belts around the men's waist.

"The men are here!" yelled the woman.

Kagome nodded and ran towards InuYasha. InuYasha eyed her carefully before catching scent of blood. He looked towards the men that were approaching them and then down at Kagome. She was bent over, resting her hands on her legs, breathing hard. She kept chanting, "Demon Hunters." It finally made him understand that those were the men that killed the group of demons they were seeking and now were after them.

"Damn it! Everyone, get up and start fucking moving. Now!" yelled the hanyou forcing everyone to move.

InuYasha grabbed Kagome's wrist and started dragging her around huts and out of the village. Kagome tried keeping up. She glanced back, eyes wide as she watched the men start chasing them. They ran through groups of people, destroyed carts full of either hay or food. People were screaming. Mothers were pulling their children into huts. Men started to grab tools to protect either themselves or families.

InuYasha released a curse as he kept pulling the young girl with him. He glanced over his shoulder to see the men still giving chase. He wanted to stop and fight them, but knew it was wrong. These were human men, not demons. Another curse escaped his lip as he lifted Kagome over a fence and started dragging her through the forest. "Keep moving, damn it!"

Kagome was starting to grow tired. Her legs were aching. Her wrist was hurting. Even her lungs were burning from all the hard breathing she was doing just to keep up with the hanyou. Usually, he would have picked her up. However, in all this movement, he hasn't taken the time to stop.

A tree root was up too far as InuYasha jumped over it. Kagome didn't see it and came tripping over the root. She landed in some mud, sliding across the ground. InuYasha cursed and growled as he grabbed the girl by her arm, forcing her to stand. She wobbled on her feet before one of her feet landed on something sharp, piercing the bottom of her foot. The pain echoed through her leg clear to her mind. She started screaming as blood ran down her leg where she fell. InuYasha cursed again before wrapping his arms around the girl and lifting her into his arms. He glanced around to located Miroku and Sango, but had no luck. Cursing once more, he jumped into the trees, hoping to lose the men that were still chasing.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to Inuyasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.  
Warning: This fanfiction is Rated M/X. 

Enjoy!

**--x-xx-xxx-xx-x--**

**One Cure**  
Chapter 5

The sun was coming to a set when another forest came into view. Sango and Miroku were standing on the edge waving towards the hanyou as he came to a stop. Kagome was wrapped in his fire-rat haori as he dropped down near the fire. The girl's skin was pale and she was shivering from the breeze. Sango gasped upon seeing her foot and leg. She quickly reached for the modern girl's messenger bag and went for the medical kit. InuYasha helped Sango clean the girl's wound before wrapping her leg and foot. Sitting against a tree, he held the sleeping miko in his arms as he tried to catch his breath on everything that happened.

"We thought we lost you there for a moment, InuYasha," said the monk as he gave the hanyou a cup of ramen. InuYasha just nodded his head as he glanced down at the sleeping girl. She fell asleep around mid-day. He didn't know how far they were from the village or the Demon Hunters. He just knew that he had to get away and fast.

"How did Kagome end up hurt?" asked Sango as she placed a cool wet cloth upon the girl's head. A slight fever had reached the young girl, but it was nothing serious yet.

InuYasha released a sigh as he moved around a little, wrapping his haori tighter around the girl. "She tripped over a root just as we made it outside of the village. I guess when I tried to help her stand, she landed on some hidden rock."

"You are lucky that the wounds are not deep," said the demon slayer as she sat against the demon fire cat that was sound asleep. Sango released a yawn before leaning against the feline and falling asleep. Miroku gave a nod agreeing before laying down and closing his eyes.

InuYasha just released a sigh as he laid his head back against the tree. It was too close on escaping those men. He should have realized that the place was a trap as soon as the Headman dismissed them so quick. It didn't make sense on why hiring both his group and the men. There was just no saying in it. At the moment, though, there was nothing else he could do. Right now, he had to help Kagome. She had a high fever and he had to do everything just to break the fever. He couldn't risk her getting sick. He couldn't risk losing another. _I won't lose another_.

**--x-xx-xxx-xx-x--**

A moan escaped the modern girl's lips as she raised her hand to her forehead. The wet cloth fell to the ground as she twist and turned in the hanyou's arms. Sitting up, she tried to calm her breathing before she raised her hand and smacked the person behind her. A groan was heard as she turned, smacking the same face twice, and came face-to-face with InuYasha.

"Damn bitch, do you always have to fucking hit me?" Kagome's eyes went wide as she moved off the hanyou's lap and to the ground. She brought the haori around her body as if she was trying to protect herself. The hanyou just eyed her before standing up and walking towards her, his arms crossed over his chest.

"What was I doing in your lap?" She looked around, trying to figure out everything. All she remembered was the chase that happen after leaving the Headman's hut. She remembered hurting herself and InuYasha carrying her, but nothing more after that.

"Keh. You fell asleep. That is what happen, you stupid girl." InuYasha reached for his haori and pulled it out of her hands. He turned away and jumped into a tree. Kagome blinked a couple of times before sitting back. Her head was pounding and everything just felt dizzy to her.

Kagome shook her head a few times, trying to clear the dizziness that captured her. After looking around and taking a couple deep breaths, she tried to stand on her feet. Her legs started to wobble. She felt sick as she stood standing. InuYasha watched her carefully before jumping down. Grabbing her around the arm, he forced her to sit before giving her a bottle of water. Kagome quickly drain half the water before sitting back. The smell of food, though, caused her to quickly crawl away and throw everything up that she was holding down. InuYasha was confused on why she was so sick. Her fever had broke halfway through the night. He thought she was getting better, but by the looks of it, he thought wrong.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Kagome gave a weak nod to the demon slayer. Sango woke upon hearing the sounds of Kagome moving. She was leaning against one arm and looking towards the modern girl. Kagome sat back upon her bent needs, breathing hard. Was she catching something? Kagome hope it was wrong. One thing that she knew would make the hanyou mad was her being sick. It would delay the search for the shards and that was one thing no one tried to do.

Kagome crawled over to her messenger bag and pulled out a light blanket. Laying it upon the ground, she laid flat out resting her head upon her arms. Her eyes held unshed tears as she thought that she was coming down with some sickness. She couldn't get sick. InuYasha wouldn't take her home. He already told her after her latest disappearing. She wasn't suppose to return home for another week, that was his words. Rolling her face against the blanket to remove the tears, she closed her eyes to try and sleep away the sickness.

InuYasha released a snort as he sat close enough to the young miko, but far enough so that she could sleep. Sango shook her head as she took a sip of her tea. "Kagome must be catching something with all this traveling. Maybe, it is a good thing that we are returning back to the village. Kaeda might have something to help her and if not, she could always return home."

"Damn girl should have been taking better care of herself. I already told her that after leaving the last fucking time, she wasn't allowed to return for another two weeks. Now, she went and got herself fucking sick."

"No one gets themself sick, InuYasha. You should know this more than anything. Remember when Kagome was sick the last time. She was burning up. You had to take her home just to get the right medicine."

"Keh." InuYasha just snorted to towards the memory as he glanced down at the girl. Occasionally, she would sit up and cough before rolling the other direction and falling asleep. He was sure that when the fever broke she was going to get better. He didn't expect her to get sick again. The question that bother him, though, was how she got sick. The weather has been fairly decent these past days of travelling. The only times Kagome has ever gotten sick was when she was caught in either cold weather or a rain storm. None has happen, so why is the girl suddenly so sick?

**--x-xx-xxx-xx-x--**

They all travelled back to Kaeda's Village, arriving around nightfall. Kagome was asleep upon the hanyou's back. Her fever had return sometime around hlaway through the journey home. No one understood how one moment she would be fine and then the next she was burning hot. InuYasha laid Kagome down upon the straw mat. Kaeda was quickly by her side, wiping sweat away and placing a cool, wet rag upon the girl's forehead.

"What has cause ye child to become so ill?"

Everyone shook their heads. "We have no idea, Keada. She was fine during the travels towards the village. After we left was when she caught sick," said Miroku as he glanced from the old woman down to the young miko and then towards his friends.

Kaeda was confused by it all. The modern gril looked completely fine. Her breathing was normal. She didn't have a fast heart rate. The only thing that seemed wrong was the high fever that she seemed to have. Kaeda shook her head before rinsing the rag and replacing it uon the girl's forehead.

"I will watch over her tonight. If the fever should not break, InuYasha will need to return her back to her time."

**--x-xx-xxx-xx-x--**

The fever had not broke over night. Instead, it seemed as if everything got worse. Kagome was now coughing while her breathing was ragged and her heart beat was fast. Sango helped Kaeda as much as possible while Miroku paced back and forth for InuYasha's return. For some reason, instead of the hanyou being near Kikyou's grave as he usually was when they were resting in the village, the hanyou was no where to be found.

The snapping of twigs were heard causing Miroku to stop walking and glance over his shoulder. He watched as the hanyou walked out of the forest. A sig escaped the monks lips before he marched over to the hanyou. "Where have you been? Kagome needs to be taken back to her time. She is much worse than before."

"Keh. None of your fucking business," snapped the hanyou as he walked into the hut. Everyone inside the hut tried asking the same questions, but InuYasha just snapped back with the same response before grabbing the girl's bag and lifting her up into his arms.

With no last response, InuYasha walked out of the hut and made his way towards the Bone Eater's Well. Kagome had finally relaxed and fallen back to sleep. Glancing down at the girl, InuYasha was unsure what was wrong. He has never seen the girl get so sick. She was one to take care of herself, afraid that if she got sick that the journey would be delayed. This wasn't like her to catch so ill, especially with something that seems to get worse.

Holding the girl close, InuYasha leapted into the well allowing the blue time stream to wrap around them.

**--x-xx-xxx-xx-x--**

Mrs. Higurashi released a sigh as she closed the door behind her and shook her head. It had been three hours since InuYasha had arrived with her daughter. At the time, she was surprised to see her daughter so sick. She spent most of the time trying to break the fever Kagome had. It lowered, but never broke. Walking down the stairs, Kagome's mother noticed the hanyou standing near the open door. The wind was moving his hair as he stood, arms and legs crossed. "InuYasha?"

The hanyou glanced over his shoulder to see the woman stepping off the stiars. He glanced up the stairs and then back at her. Mrs. Higurashi tried to smile for the hanyou, but just shook her head with a slight frown before turning into the kitchen. "She's not getting any better, is she?" asked InuYasha.

Mrs. Higurashi turned away from the cabnet to face the hanyou. She only shook her head regarding to his question. "I don't understand what is wrong. Her fever isn't breaking and her illness seems to be only getting worse. I don't know what else to do."

A sigh escaped the hanyou's lips. He turned to look up the stairs before finally climbing them. At the top, he looked down towards the girl's room before slowly walking in. The only sounds in the room was the soft breathing from Kagome and the gentle breeze through the window.InuYasha walked towards the side of the bed. Sitting down, he traced a claw down the side of her face. He wished he knew some way of helping, but no idea came. _I can't lose another one, not this soon. Please, Kagome, get well soon._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to Inuyasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.  
Warning: This fanfiction is Rated M/X.

Enjoy!

* * *

**One Cure**  
Chapter 6 

The sun was starting to set. It had been two days since InuYasha had brought Kagome to her time after getting so ill. Mrs. Higurashi was by Kagome's side every time she woke. Kagome would sit up coughing. After taking something to drink, her breathing would go rough before she finally fell into unconscienenous from being so exhausted. Her mother was getting worried by everything that was happening. The fever was not breaking. Her daughter was not getting better.

Shaking her head, Mrs. Higurashi closed the door and turned to walk down the hallway. She stopped upon seeing the hanyou standing in the spare bedroom and looking out the window. Walking over, she watched as the hanyou turned to look her direction. He glanced towards the close door before coming eye-to-eye with her. She only shook her head. "She finally fell back to sleep. In the morning, I am taking her to the hospital. She is not getting any better and I have no idea on what to do next." InuYasha only gave a nod and watched as the woman disappeared out of the room.

True to her words, Mrs. Higurashi quickly had Kagome taken to the hospital. Upon waking, she went to check on her daughter only to rush out of the room and down the phone. InuYasha was baffled upon the movements. He soon found out that Kagome's fever became much worse over the night.

It had been a total of three hours since Mrs. Higurashi left. InuYasha did not return back down the well during that time. Instead, he sat up in the Goshinboku waiting for their return. A cab drove by, stopping at the stairs. He watched as Mrs. Higurashi stepped out and started to climb. Jumping down, he walked over only to see the sadness upon the woman's face. "InuYasha?"

"Well? How is she?" He didn't see the modern girl anywhere. That sight alone made him worry that something else could have happen.

"I am sorry, InuYasha. She won't be coming home anytime soon."

InuYasha's eyes went wide as he glanced down at the woman. "What do you mean?"

A sigh escaped out of Mrs. Higurashi's lips before she turned to sit down upon the steps of the house. "It is exactly what I mean. The doctors are keeping her over night. She woke once more and is finally staying awake. There is a problem, though. She is still very ill."

"How ill?"

"Too ill. She probably won't recover."

"What?" InuYasha jumped upon hearing the idea that Kagome may never fully recover from the sickness that she had. He glanced around, trying to make sense of everything before looking back at Kagome's mother.

"Please, InuYasha, stay calm. I am sorry, but my daughter is just too ill. She is dying. The doctors found out that she received some type of poison in her system. What type of poison? The doctors have no idea. There seems to be no cure. I am to arrive back at the hospital in the morning."

InuYasha's eyes were wide as he watched the woman stand and walk into the house. He was lost upon everything he heard. Kagome was dying. She wasn't going to survive. The illness she received will finally end her life. The very thought of losing someone else was driving InuYasha crazy. He couldn't lose another one, not this soon and not another one that he cared about. Turning away from the house, he marched over to the well. He had to find another solution. He had to find someway of helping Kagome. She had to survive. He couldn't lose her. He just couldn't.

* * *

Kagome was currently sitting up. After being awake for almost five hours, the doctor said it was alright for her to head home when her mother arrived. She knew what was wrong with her. She knew what was happening. It didn't mean she had to like any moment of it. Dropping her head into her amrs, she listen to hermother as she talked to the doctor. The door was slightly open allowing her to hear the conversation. Treatment was possible, but that would only prolong the death, not cure her. 

The door was pushed ipen and her mother walked in. A foced smile was placed on her face as she wrapped her arms around her daughter in a warm hug. "Your mother and I have talked about treatment. We can start whenever you are ready, " said the doctor.

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know yet. Let me think about the idea."

The doctor was going to say something, but shook his head with a smile instead. "As you wish, Ms. Higurashi." With that, the doctor left the room.

"Are you sure, dear?" asked Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome gave a nod. "All right. Let's return home."

* * *

InuYasha was currently pacing the ground, outside the house. He was getting impatient from all the waiting he had to do. Kagome's mother had left to the hospital almost two hours ago. He wanted Kagome to be back. He wanted the girl to be back and well. There were shards to be found. There was time that needed to spent in the other time. He didn't need the girl to be sick. He never expected her to get so sick. 

The sounds of people walking up the stairs caused InuYasha to stop. He walked over to the stairs and watches as Mrs. Higurashi started walking up. She gave a smile to the hanyou before walking past him and towards the house. InuYasha just stood there and watched as the young miko walked towards him. Her head was held down and there seemed to be no smile on her face.

"InuYasha?" Upon reaching the top of the stairs, Kagome glanced up to see the hanyou. She should have figured that he was going to be here. He hated it when she was sick. It meant that there was no searching. It meant that he was going to snap at her once more. There was no respond from the hanyou as she looked up into his face. Kagome just shook her head and walked by.

"Are you okay?" Kagome stopped upon hearing his question. Releasing a sigh, she continued on her way. "If there is no answer, then hurry up. I want to return back." Kagome gave a nod and walked inside. Her mother watched as she walked up the stairs and towards the room. She glanced back upon hearing the door close and saw the hanyou.

"Did she tell you anything?" asked Mrs. Higurashi. InuYasha shook his head. "I figured as much. Do not bother her upon it. She will let you know when she is ready." InuYasha nodded his head and watched as the girl walked down the stairs. She gave her mother a hug and walked out the door. InuYasha nodded towards the woman and followed Kagome out.

"Are you well enough to travel?" Kagome looked up into the eyes of the hanyou. InuYasha just snorted and reached for the girl's bag. She let him take the bag and jumped in. He soon followed, allowing the blue time stream wrap around them.

Upon the other side of the well, everyone was glad to see Kagome. Everyone was worried when InuYasha ran over to the other side and didn't return that night. Kagome gave them all a forced smile. She didn't want to tell everyone that she wasn't going to live, that she was going to die.

"Earlier this morning, a young woman came to the village. She mentioned about a group of men going around, killing demons. It scared her upon what they do. Sango and I figured it was the Demon Hunters that she ran across. After she left, another woman arrived. This time, she told us about a group of demons destroying villages," said Miroku as everyone sat around the fire located in Kaeda's hut.

"Keh. That is nothing unusual about this place. People always come to us, looking for us to do their fucking stuff."

"You didn't allow me to finish, InuYasha. These demons are different from other demons we destroyed. According to the second woman. These demons looked like they have been killed once. Sango believes that these demons are ones with two hearts. It could also be possible that they have more than once jewel shard."

InuYasha just gave a shrug. "So? If you believe that to be a solution, lets get moving. If they have a jewel shard, we will kill them. If not, hell, its nothing I am concerned about. We will continue looking." With that said, the hanyou stood and walked out of the hut. Miroku shook his head and soon walked out also.

* * *

Everyone have been travelling for over three hours. Upon smelling the scent of blood and sensing three jewel shards, the hanyou kept pushing everyone. InuYasha released a curse as he dropped down from the trees. The demons were moving again. They were faster than normal ones, but InuYasha knew the reason. "Damn demons. With those fucking shards, they are moving too quick. Two more humans were killed just by being in the way." 

"We need to stop them," yelled Sango from above. She was riding Kirara, looking for any sign of the Demon Hunters.

InuYasha just snorted upon the answer and started walking. Kagome released a sigh from behind and started walking again. Upon taking her first step, though, she started coughing. Everyone stopped to turn towards her. Kagome was gripping her chest as the coughs wreched through her body. She tried reaching for her water bottle only to lose grip of it. Miroku was quick to catch it. She nodded towards him and quickly took a sip of the water. Her coughing stopped, but left her completely out of breath.

"Maybe we should rest here tonight, InuYasha. Kagome just returned back from her time and it might not be wise to move so fast after being sick for so long." InuYasha eyed the monk before glancing at the young woman. She was holding her chest, trying to catch her breath. He remembered what Kagome's mother had told him. He just wanted to believe that everything was wrong, that Kagome was not getting better, that she wasn't going to die.

"We'll do that," replied the hanyou. He dropped down by the girl and eyed her again. She turned to look at him. A sad look was on her face, but it disappeared to be replaced with a gentle smile. InuYasha just snorted.

"Your mother told me what is wrong with you. Is it correct?" Kagome nodded causing InuYasha to jump to his feet. "Just fucking great. How are we suppose to do anything now?"

"Don't worry about it. Let me live as if nothing was wrong," snapped Kagome.

InuYasha cursed. "We can't. Look what happen now. You started to fucking cough. What happens if you do that during a battle? A demon could fucking kill you."

Kagome stood up. She was raging with anger upon the hanyou yelling at her. "It shouldn't matter. I am going to die no matter what happens. If a demon kills me, it will kill me. My life is over because of the illness I have."

InuYasha tried to retort back to her, but came up with nothing. Instead, he just snorted at her and walked away. Sango and Miroku who were listening to the conversation was shocked to hear that Kagome was dying. Kagome turned towards the monk and demon slayer. Their eyes told them that they were lost. Kagome nodded with a sad look. Sango gasped upon understanding and walked over to her friend.

"I am so sorry, Kagome."

Kagome just shook her head with a shrug. "Don't be. I found out that there is treatment, but it wouldn't cure me, only prolong my life. I decided not to go with the treatment. Treatment would be nice, but who knows how long it would last."

InuYasha watched from his tree as the girl gave the demon slayer a hug and walked over to her bag. He watched as she pulled out her bedroll and started to prepare for the evening. He didn't like the idea that she was going to die, that she was going to leave him. It was too soon. _There has to be something we can do. She just can't die. She just can't leave me. I won't allow it._

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates. I know most of my stories need them. I have a good reason, though. Call it LIFE. There is a  
longer story, but I decided that an update was a good enough apology. Expect more to come. _  
_


End file.
